


To build a home

by Dawninlatin



Series: Manorian Teacher AU [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teacher AU, felt cute, might delete later, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin
Summary: Part 5 of the Manorian Teacher AuThey move in together.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Manorian Teacher AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	To build a home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!
> 
> I'll try not to say too much, I will just apologize for the fact that this is not edited, but it's 2am right now, and my eyes have stopped working...(I'll check it for errors tomorrow uwu) Also apparently my brain stopped working as well since I chose a cheesy song lyric as the title (why is finding an appropriate title harder than the actual writing??)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy:))))

«It’s perfect.»

Dorian stopped as he realized Manon wasn’t walking next to him anymore. No, she was standing a few feat away, gasping, as she stared upon a two-story house, it’s walls painted yellow, big windows with mint-green frames that would provide excellent lighting, the back facing the river, all of it partially hidden by a garden full of wildflowers.

Stepping next to his girlfriend, taking in the house, Dorian decided it was indeed perfect. Maybe a little abandoned, but with the right care…Perfect was really the only way to describe it, and he told Manon so, placing his hand on her lower back. Manon didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the house with a longing gaze. 

For a moment, Dorian allowed himself to take in the sight of her. Her hair was in a loose braid, she had a big scarf wrapped around her to protect her from the chilly autumn wind, and the look on her face…She was breathtaking where she stood, surrounded by fallen leaves that were the same shade as her golden-brown eyes.

Throwing one final glance at it as if in goodbye, Manon let out a lengthy sigh and turned around to continue their walk. That is when Dorian noticed the sign sitting in one of the windows. **For sale. Please contact if interested.**

«Wait,» he said, taking Manon’s hand and pulling her attention back to the residence. «It wouldn’t hurt to have a look,» Dorian suggested, pointing to the sign. 

But Manon only shook her head, turning to leave once more, saying, «I don’t want to tempt myself.» Dorian, still refusing to let go of her hand, raised an eyebrow in question. «I’m a high school teacher, Dorian. We both know I won’t be able to afford my own house until I’m at least forty.»

An idea formed in his mind. An idea that had been a quiet but constant whisper for weeks now. _This was it, this was the moment,_ Dorian thought as he stepped closer, pulling Manon into his arms. He tilted her chin upwards, and leaned down to press a light kiss to her lips, a kiss she responded to by pressing her palms against his cheeks, her lips parting in silent invitation. Dorian entered her with his tongue, tasting her mouth.

Once they managed to break apart, Dorian took her face in his hands and murmured, «You could afford it if we bought it together?» She stilled, looking at him with such burning intensity, such rawness. «Move in with me, Manon.»

«You want to live with me?» she asked with a quiet voice, her face a mixture of shock and happiness and hope.

Dorian leaned in and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. «Of course I wanna live with you, you’re awesome and I love you.»

«I love you too,» Manon whispered against his lips, before she pressed a lingering kiss to them.

«And,» Dorian said, «we’re basically living together already.» 

It was true. In fact, they spent so much time together Dorian couldn’t remember the last time he slept alone, which was good, because the feeling of waking up next to Manon was the best feeling in the goddamn world.

Manon let out a chuckle, saying, «We’re buying a house then?»

«We’re buying a house,» Dorian replied, grinning.

As she looked at their possible home once more, Manon let out a laugh of disbelief and utter joy, and Dorian couldn’t help but laugh with her.

-

**_One month later_ ** ****

«I think this is the last one,» Dorian said, setting a box marked **_sciency stuff_** down on the floor. «I definitely heard some weird noises come from it, but I’m not even gonna dare asking.» 

Manon laughed manically from where she was sorting through various boxes, trying to find her laptop charger. Honestly it could be anywhere, from the **_wires n’ shit_** box to the **_I don’t know what I’m doing anymore_** box. Yes, that «science» box might contain some shady stuff, but she was a teacher, it was justified. Sort of.

«We’re officially moved in then?» Manon asked her boyfriend, giving him a big smile.

«I guess we have,» he answered, matching her grin.

Just a month ago, they had come across this very house while going for a walk, falling in love with it immediately. And now they were the proud owners. 

The mere though of being in a relationship serious enough that they had moved in together should have intimidated her, should have terrified her, but living with Dorian, building a home, a life with him…Nothing had ever felt so right. They had been together for two years now, and no one made her feel so safe, so valued, so loved. 

And this was _their_ house, _their_ home.

It was nowhere near done, and they had a lot of work ahead of them, but it was a start. 

Her steps echoed through the empty living room as Manon walked over the hardwood floor, towards Dorian, who was leaning against a wall. «We better get started then.»

-

They’d gone to bed around midnight, both of them exhausted after a day filled with working, cleaning and unpacking the many, many boxes. Now, they we’re lying on a mattress on the floor, in the middle of the room that was to become their bedroom. The room was otherwise empty, but they’d filled the mattress up with blankets and pillows, and they’d even bought some string lights to hang in the ceiling, trying to make it as cozy as possible.

«I feel like the natural thing to do right now is to have sex in about every room, but I’m so tired,» Manon said, while simultaneously letting out a big yawn. She turned towards her boyfriend, trying to make out his facial expression in the dark. He was grinning at her, she felt it more than she saw it.

« _I know,»_ he said, his words laced with irony. «I’m utterly drained.»

Manon gave him a playful shove. «Fuck you,» she said, but she was laughing while saying it.

While Manon had worked her ass off, carrying heavy boxes and puzzling together various IKEA furniture, her adorable idiot of a boyfriend had spent the entire afternoon meticulously organizing their now joint bookshelf. «Priorities, Manon, priorities,» he’d said, before disappearing back into his own world. Sure, they didn’t have a kitchen or a fully functioning bathroom or an actual bed, but at least their bookshelf was perfect.

And Manon had to admit, seeing her impressive sci-fi collection standing amongst Dorian’s fantasy and silly romance stories and whatnot had sent a rush of pride through her. The very same feeling she’d gotten as she’d written their names together on the mailbox.

«I missed you,» Manon sighed as she crawled into Dorian’s open arms. For the past two weeks, they’d both been so busy packing down their separate apartments, which also meant they’d barely seen one another. One thing Manon had learned was that she hated sleeping alone, and she would prefer to never do so ever again.

Dorian hummed as he brought his arms around her, holding her against his chest. Manon decided at that moment that this was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. In this house, with Dorian.


End file.
